


The Winter Inside

by crossroad_angel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroad_angel/pseuds/crossroad_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this quickly for a few friends. I might add more to it in future though</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Winter Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly for a few friends. I might add more to it in future though

It had been three days. Three days since Bucky had left the apartment. Three days since Bucky had last seen Steve. Three days since Bucky felt truly safe.

The silence was practically deafening and the loneliness, suffocating. It had only been three days but to James Buchanan Barnes, that three days was a lifetime.

Any time away from Steve wasn't time well spent and Bucky knew it. Even fighting alongside him was better than this.

"Stay." Steve's voice rang out in Bucky's head. A cold reminder of what could've been but sadly wasn't. "It's safer for you here."

Why did Steve have to be so stupid? Why couldn't he see that Bucky could take care of himself? Why was he so selfish? Why was he so selfless? Why did he try so hard to be the hero?

Bucky clenched his fist. The metal felt colder without Steve's hand there, holding his. His entire being was cold without Steve there, whispering how beautiful he was, whole or not.

Bucky could think of nothing to do but turn on the TV. Anyone's voice was better than this. Even static was better than silence.

It was as soon as the cheap TV kicked into life that Bucky immediately regretted his decision.

The friendly voice of the female news anchor filled the room. "Today is a sad day for America."

Bucky's eyes were locked on the screen. He wished he could look away but something was stopping him. Maybe it was a feeling. Maybe it was his best friend's, the only person he could ever truly love's, face on the screen.

"Today is a day of mourning for all those who loved Captain America. Today marks the day of Steven Grant Rogers death."

Something inside Bucky broke. Despite the hot tears running down his face, it wasn't sadness he was feeling, it wasn't even anger.

It was emptiness.

Everything that ever meant anything to him was gone. The reason he was here right now. The reason he could remember. Gone.

It was over.


End file.
